Bitter
by RowenaAthena
Summary: Ciara had enjoyed a life as a theater dancer until "George" the saytr, took her to Camp Half-Blood. Things go pretty well until she comes to terms about who her real dad is, and why he is ignoring her.
1. Chapter 1

Boom! Thunder roared overhead, Lightning split through the sky like a fiery arbitrator, dividing one person from another. The smell of cool, fresh rain rippled through the valley. Clouds overhead rolled across, almost as if they were running away from something. I looked excitedly up at the sky. I had been at Camp Half-Blood for almost a month now, and not once had it rained. I love the rain, it washed the earth clean, and keeps the world smelling good. I sat still, my back against the large pine tree that stood at the crest of the hill. Wind occasionally ran through the branches, showering me with green, sappy pine needles. I watched the clouds excitedly. Just when I thought that they were going to drop there beautiful, clean cargo, they skirted around the edges of the valley, leaving the sky clear once more. Dejectedly, I sighed. Rain was to much to hope for in this godforsaken place. Not that it was really godforsaken, plenty of Gods were sanctioning it. Banging my head against the hard, sappy tree, I remembered what had happened almost a month ago. Me and my best friend Robyn were both working as dancers in a theater in downtown Chicago. We were the best of the best, the coolest of the cool, then we got a new dancer. He seemed nice enough, couldn't dance to save his life, but we tried hard to teach him to dance. His name was Steven. One clear night this THING attacked us in the middle of a performance. We were performing " The Taming of the Shrew" and just when George, who was playing Christopher Sly, was supposed to open his mouth and say something a herd of loud, barbaric things that looked like men stuck on horses body's came in and started shooting arrows at us, and demanding "Waterside". Before Robyn or I could even do anything Steven whisked us out of the Theater and brought us here to Camp, Stinking Half-Blood, were life is horrible all the time. He told us that we were both children of the supposed " Greek Gods". I'd read about the Greek Gods from books out of the Theaters library, but when Steven told us they were actually alive, both Robyn and I laughed. Then, Steven turned out to be right, oh and did I mention that Steven is a Satyr? In the distance, a conch shell groaned. Grudgingly, I picked myself off the ground and headed to the Dining Hall. When I got there, a group of stunned people surrounded the Hermes table, the table were Robyn and I currently ate at. Rudely, I shoved my way through the crowd. Sitting at the Hermes table was my best friend Robyn, she was the source of all this amazement. Above her head was a large silver owl. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 I gasped in disbelief. Both Robyn and I had been waiting to be claimed for a while now and here it was, happening to my best friend. " It has been decided then." Chiron said calmly. Quietly, he ushered Robyn over to the Athena table to sit with her new cabin mates. I could feel tears rushing to my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. Showing such emotion was beneath me, and would only make people think I was jealous of Robyn, which of course, I wasn't. Robyn looked over at me. Quickly, I smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up, creating the illusion that I was happy for her. She grinned then looked away. I let the grin slide off my face, my resistance crumbled like a mildewed wall, but stubborn as I am, I didn't let the tears fall. I went through dinner almost mechanically. The SingAlong afterwards was almost a painful ordeal, even though I love music. Robyn sat by me through the whole sing-along. Every once in a while, she would giggle at absolutely nothing, as if she couldn't believe her luck. It took all my amazing, well earned, carefully practiced self control to keep from throttling her out of jealousy. I managed to hold back all my tears, anger, and bitterness until I made it back to the Hermes cabin. As our cabin lay in the dark, most of the rest of the cabin asleep already I finally admitted to myself my true feelings. Yes, I was jealous of my best friend. She had finally found out who her mom was. It was difficult not to resent her knowing that my dad never seemed to care a whit about me. Eventually I fell asleep, knowing that tomorrow would be better. Thankfully, I am almost, nearly, usually right about things like that. When we went to breakfast the next morning, the flags were against the dining area wall. Over near the Athena table an Athena camper, whose name I could not remember was yelling at that Jackson kid. Grinning, I sat down at the table, and began to serve myself up some breakfast. As we made our way to the fire to scrape off the portion we were going to give to the gods, I glimpsed at the sky. Lightning flashed across. and in the split second I looked the lightning seemed to spell out " You are my daughter" 


End file.
